


Hellfire

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Femdom, Lust, Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), Pre-Canon, but no sex here xd, or love, or whatever, pre sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Она никогда не сделает что-то против его желания. По крайней мере, пока они только вдвоем. Пока маг и храмовница пропадают, а остаются только мужчина и женщина. Или это лишь его приятная иллюзия.
Relationships: Orsino/Meredith Stannard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hellfire

_Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin_

— Мередит, — сорвалось у Орсино с губ, когда она прижала его спиной к двери, которую она только что закрыла на ключ. Это было крошечное складское помещение, куда она затащила его (без всякого сопротивления с его стороны) сразу же после его занятий, и у Орсино от пальцев все еще пахло эльфийским корнем.

Она ничего не ответила, сминая в металлических перчатках ткань его робы так, что она трещала. Мередит вся была закована в броню, только шлем сбросила — он звучно ударился об пол. Орсино не сомневался, что даже без брони она будет казаться больше него, но сейчас он ощущал себя слишком маленьким по сравнению с ней, слишком физически слабым, и это почти тревожило. Почти — потому что он сам пошел за ней, и потому что он здесь добровольно, и потому что он этого хочет.

И, конечно, потому что он мог воспользоваться магией, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. В теории — ведь на практике его сразу же после этого казнили бы.

Но, несмотря на все то странное, что происходит между ними, несмотря на то, какая же Мередит на самом деле невыносимая и опасная, Орсино знал: она никогда не сделает что-то против его желания.

По крайней мере, пока они только вдвоем. Пока маг и храмовница пропадают, а остаются только мужчина и женщина.

Или это лишь его приятная иллюзия.

Горячие губы скользнули по дрогнувшему горлу, отгибая ворот мантии.

— Мередит, следы…

— Я помню, — отозвалась она сухо и резко, будто ей не хватало воздуха, и ощутимо укусила над ключицей, там, где точно не будет видно.

Она держала его крепко и вжималась так, что было очень тяжело дышать, и вся состояла из острых твердых углов, которые больно впивались в тело.

Она никогда не снимала броню, и ее было так тяжело даже обнять, так тяжело за нее уцепиться, и все, что оставалось, это задыхаться, чувствуя, как плавятся колени, больше не имея сил поддерживать вес тела.

— Я хочу тебя коснуться, — пробормотал он едва слышно, слыша шаги в коридоре за дверью.

Мередит укусила его снова — сильнее. Потом отстранилась от его горла, и между ног вжалось колено, вырывая удивленный и слишком громкий звук. Орсино пугливо прижал ладонь ко рту, закусывая кожу, и услышал:

— Нет.

Дыхание пощекотало чувствительное ухо, пришлось сильнее закусить ладонь и крепко зажмуриться, отмеряя дыхание.

Мередит не делала ничего такого, а всего происходящего уже становилось слишком много.


End file.
